


Derek's South America Trip II: Tropical Fever

by Always_Bottom_Derek, Benn_Xavier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bahia, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Brazil, Clubbing, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Portuguese Language - Freeform, Rough Kissing, Werewolves, werejaguar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/pseuds/Always_Bottom_Derek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Derek continues his South American trip jumping from bed to bed, cock to cock, pussy to pussy, and truly discovering everything Brazil has to offer him. Now he's exploring the tropical nights of Salvador, Bahia.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 126





	Derek's South America Trip II: Tropical Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I had waiting ages to be posted. So, it's finally here. I hope you guys enjoy it. It was fun to write it.  
> For visual reference, this is how the original character Pedro looks like: [Pedro 1 (OC)](https://img-hw.xvideos.com/videos/profiles/galleries/22/23/c9/pornstarbrasil/gal2464063/pic_59_big.jpg); [ Pedro 2 (OC)](https://img-hw.xvideos.com/videos/profiles/galleries/22/23/c9/pornstarbrasil/gal2464063/pic_60_big.jpg)
> 
> Thanks to Always_Bottom_Derek for proofreading.
> 
> \- Benn Xavier

Located in Salvador, Brazil, Clube 11 is a three-story building known for its incredible, hot male staff, excellent organization, and well-kept spaces. It’s centerpiece is its large main-floor bar. Standing at the bar’s dark polished wood counter one is able to see the entrance to Clube 11’s “Underground”- a labyrinth holding locker rooms and showers, dry and steam saunas, and a multi-purpose event space with a stage dedicated to erotic acts. 

The bar shares the main level with a large TV room, a VIP space for celebrities and well-monyed patrons. It also sports business alcoves for working executives, erotic video rooms, and a spa that provides massage services and professional waxing. The upper floors, meanwhile, houses conference areas, staged spaces for the shooting of adult movies, guest rooms for a few hours or a whole evening, and grand suites rented by the week.

On Saturdays Clube 11 features entertainment throughout the building. Famous drag queens perform on stage in the bar, while the one in the Underground offers risque contests. Go-go boys and strippers shows can be found everywhere from the dance-floor to hallway niches.

Derek arrived at Clube 11 about a quarter to 10:00. Late as this was the club’s true crowds rarely packed the place before midnight. Not that Derek minded. He preferred it less crowded and there was still and abundance of hot men milling about.

He went straight to the bar and asked for a caipirinha, his favorite Brazilian cocktail. Once the sexy bartender handed him his drink, he added a secret shot of wolfsbane to it. He planned to get drunk. Not too much, just enough to loosen up and feel the liquor.

Wearing a tight black Henley that highlighted his well-muscled torso and a pair of fitted, washed blue jeans, Derek dressed like an open invitation for sex and it took just five minutes for him to start getting hit on by guys of several different types. Although it was mostly slender twinks offering themselves to be his bottom bitches. The amorous bottom boys were clearly disappointed when Derek turned them down, having to explain in his North-American accent that he was a bottom bitch himself. 

“Eu sou passivo, (I’m a bottom).” 

Even when he said this, some of the twinks continued to insist he was teasing them. They seemed convinced of the stereotypes perpetuated in gay communities around the world that a gay’s man’s role in bed is somehow dictated by his physical appearance: that masculine, buffed up guys are tops, whilst skinny, effeminate ones are bottoms. 

Of course, this made no sense at all to Derek. He personally believed ideas like this were based on a meritless heterosexual, sexist determination of gender roles. Expectations that and ignored people’s personal preferences regardless of their gender identity. 

To be completely honest, Derek was wonderfully versatile in terms of both sexual positions and gender preferences. But right now, he wasn’t feeling the top beast in him. Traveling through South America, fucking through a bevy of Latino guys had awakened his slut instincts, and he wanted to revel in them. Especially considering how hung so many Brazilian guys were. At least, the ones he’d so far encountered. 

After four wolfsbane infused caipirinhas and the tenth  _ “you must be a top” _ hit on him, Derek left the bar and headed to the dance floor. The music was pumping loud and the air hung heavy with the intoxicating scent of masculine, alcohol-infused sweat. He closed his eyes and drank the scents and sounds in. Allowing the music to carry him, he began to dance. Broad shoulders swaying, he swung his fat ass about. His hips gyrated, pumping the very rhythms of sex, advertising to all exactly what it was he’d come to the club for.

A few minutes after he got into the crowd, a warm body pressed up behind him. Large hands slid up his thick thighs and settled on his hips.

“Tu é gostoso, (You are hot)” the guy said next to his ear. He called this loudly to be heard over the base heavy beat of the music, not knowing how sensitive Derek’s hearing was. Derek wasn’t fluent in Portuguese, but at this point he knew a sufficient amount of the language to understand what those words mean. 

Plus, he had heard this particular phrase a lot.

“Obrigado, (Thank you,)” smiling, Derek leaned back into the guy’s embrace, grinding his ass against his pulsing pelvis.

“América do Norte? (North America?)” The guy asked in deep, rich tones.

Derek nodded. “California.”

“Sabia! Essa tua cara de gringo não nega, (I knew it! Your tourist’s face is undeniable),” the stranger exclaimed in delight at Derek’s look and his accent. Then he brushed his lips along Derek’s earlobe in a nibbling kiss. His breath puffed hot against Derek’s neck. Derek liked his accent too, with its characteristically Salvadoran syllable-timed rhythm and pronounced unstressed vowels. It was sexy and so different from the accents he’d encountered in Rio de Janeiro.

Reaching one hand back, Derek cradled the guy’s buzz-cut head as they both ground against each other in time to the music. The stranger started to mouth along his neck, pressing his tongue to Derek’s sweaty skin like he was tasting him. Derek groaned at the scrape of teeth against his nape, dropping his head backward onto the stranger’s shoulder, rocking his ass-backward to meet a very noticeable hardon.

Heated hands sneaked underneath Derek’s shirt, fingers trailing over the ridges of his sculpted abs. His nostrils flared, his werewolf senses drowning in a sea of scents, sounds, and touch.

Then, the stranger’s hands moved opposite ways; the left one pinched Derek’s nipple while the right one moved down, unbuckling his belt just enough to get inside his pants. Derek shivered when the hand grabbed his hardening cock. The feel of rough fingers exploring his dick elicited more soft moans from him.

Derek turned his head to catch a glimpse of the stranger’s face. Under the club’s low, flashing lights he had no trouble seeing the man’s rough beauty, the prominent brow over seductive, bedroom eyes, the sharp angular jawline peppered with stubble.

Using the hand groping Derek’s crotch, the stranger pulled their hips together in a dirty roll, making Derek arch his back. The guy smiled wide, white and welcoming, and Derek craned his neck to reach for his mouth.

Their tongues met and the flavors of testosterone and whisky burst on Derek’s tongue, along with the tang of something herbal. There was another delicious undercurrent of flavor that maddeningly evaded him. 

The stranger must have found his taste just as intoxicating, given his matching fervor. Sparks flew as they kissed - passionate, deliberate, and filthy - just how Derek liked it. Lips sucking on each others’ they swapped spit between muffled moans. 

The stranger’s heart beat hard and proud against his back. He felt this just as plainly as the hard cock grinding against the cleft of his ass. These things spoke the corporeal language of sex, a tongue that needed no translator.

This was the guy, Derek had found his top stud for the night.

This was immediately confirmed when the stranger mumbled in heavily-accented English, “Wanna fuck?” He ended his question with a pull of Derek’s bottom lip with his teeth. 

Derek nodded, leaning in for another heated kiss before they broke apart. The stud grabbed his hand then, pulling Derek through the crowd towards the exit. Outside Clube 11’s interior swelter it was still a hot night but the ocean ocean breeze made the temperature much more pleasant.

They hopped into a silver Chevrolet Celta, and pulled out. It wasn’t the hottest car, but that was no matter, it was the driver Derek was interested in. And the guy was a damned inferno. Derek leaned towards him, attacking his neck with bruising bites while kneading his stud’s straining erection. Not the biggest he’d ever had, the flesh under his palm still felt more than hearty enough.

“How long to get to your place?” Derek asked.

“Soon,” the stranger said, dividing his attention between the streets and Derek’s lustful stare. “Sorry. I don’t speak English very well,” the guy told him, looking a bit embarrassed.

“It’s okay.” Derek knew they wouldn’t need to exchange many words for what they were about to do.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at a residential building located in Imbuí, an upper-middle-class neighborhood. Continuing their frantic necking, they hurried up the walk all but tripping over their own feet. Finally they made it into the stranger’s apartment. 

They’d barely gotten inside before the guy pushed Derek against the front door, using their body weight to slam it closed behind them. He snuck his hands underneath Derek’s sturdy thighs and hiked him up, cradling his ass in his palms. Derek laughed, amused by the sudden display of strength. Wrapping his arms around the guy’s neck, Derek dipped in and kissed him hard.

He didn’t protest as he was carried. His stud staggered a bit from the alcohol he’d consumed. Otherwise, the guy showed no strain at holding up the 210 lbs of North American man-flesh in his arms. 

Moving through darkness lit only by the street lights bleeding through the blinds the stranger ferried Derek down a narrow hallway and over to a couch in the main room. Here, he collapsed the two of them down onto the sofa. The stud growled in lusty pleasure the instant Derek took up grinding against his lap.

“Eager, huh?” The guy asked in his awkward English.

Derek broke their kissing to utter a breathless, “Sim! (Yes!)” as he tore his shirt off over his sweaty head. He then pulled off his stud’s too, eager to see what lay beneath. Even in the dimly lit room, his unimpaired vision made clear the marvelous golden-brown tone of the guy’s skin, stretched flawlessly over a ripped, muscular body. The guys had a two-inch band of gorgeous, stylized, tribal-looking tattoos encircling each of his pumped biceps.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Derek said, sliding his hands over the smoothness of the guy’s rippling six-pack.

The stranger shrugged at the praise, unaffected. “Vem aqui (Come here),” he urged, instead of preening. He pulled Derek’s head down into a dominating kiss, rocking their crotches together.

Derek breathed one of the stock phrases he’d learned on this trip against the guy’s stubbled cheek, “Eu quero chupar (I wanna suck you),” 

The guy laughed, his brilliant smile flashed white in the dimness. “Putinha safada. Pode cair de boca na rola, é toda tua. (Dirty little bitch. You can go ahead. It’s all yours).” 

Derek wasn’t sure if he got the right meaning of these words, but he knew the tone exactly and what  _ putinha _ (bitch) meant. Hopping off the guy’s lap, he felt a bit dizzy from the wolfsbaned drinks, but he was instantly steadied when his knees hit the tiled floor between the stranger’s spread legs.

Eagerly, he popped the guy’s pants open and pulled his cock from a pair of red briefs. Dark-colored in the poor light, it was a beautifully-veined, seven and a half inch, fat Latino cock.

Closing his eyes, Derek wrapped his lips over the tip and started to suck. He was instantly transported by the heft of it against his tongue and the stranger’s sharp taste. 

A connoisseur of dick musk, Derek sucked with growing interest. His tastebuds teased out the flavors of smoke and sweat and whiskey, of aged piss and traces of cum. There was even the tang of someone else’s ass. He delighted in all these dirty tastes but again, there was some other element here too, teasing but evasive.

Eager to pick up every nuance of flavor his tongue worked around the foreskin and slicked underneath every wrinkle. Teasing the tip he circled his tongue around the sensitive piss slit and then tickled the sensitive spot under the cockhead. Above him this elicited a growing crescendo of moans.

“Porra véi, tu é bom nisso ein?” (Fuck, you are good at this, uhn?)” the stranger smiled before dropping his head back in bliss. 

Understanding the posture, if not the words, Derek smiled back. Or at least, the best he could with a cock stretching his lips. A large hand came up to gently stroke his hollowing cheeks, its petting synched in time with the bob of his head.

He mouthed along the shaft, getting it as slick as he could. After burying his face in damp pubes, Derek nosed under the guy’s dick, going for the balls it beneath. Loving how they filled his mouth he suckled each, one at a time. 

“Porra! (Fuck!)” the stud gasped. His ass wiggled against the cushions and he kept up a quiet string of curses until Derek finally relented and backed off his ballsac. 

But he wasn’t finished yet. 

Returning to his dick, Derek to swallowed the entire length until his nose was once more pressed into the thatch of guy’s groin. The stranger’s scent was so different from anyone else he’d fucked in Brazil and yet at the same time something here was still so familiar. Pulling in a deep sniff Derek decided he could easily get drunker on the rich pheromones caught in the trimmed hairs of this guy’s crotch than he ever would on bane infused liquor. 

The stranger groaned, bucking his hips upwards and Derek choked. God but he loved that feeling, the sharp kick when his throat was abused. And he wanted more of it. Derek pulled off with a slurp.

“Fuck my mouth,” he said, voice raspy. Drool dripping from his chin, he caught the guy’s hands and set them on each side of his head in case he hadn’t caught the message. Smirking, the stranger didn’t hesitate to take him up on the offer. He held Derek’s head in place and bucked up his hips, making a gagging sound at each thrust into Derek’s spit-filled mouth.

“Porra, isso caralho! (Fuck, that’s it!)”

Derek was used to gigantic cocks but the way he was being fucked right now, even this guy’s 7 and 1/2 inches made him gasp and his eyes water. The top was fierce and dominant, putting on a performance of pure machismo in his facefucking, making sure his cock was slammed in forcefully enough at every thrust to reach as far down Derek’s gullet as possible.

When his throat had finally been fucked numb, Derek pulled away and off the guy’s rod with an obscene pop. He stood up, not even stopping to wipe the slick mess of his face, and unbuckled his jeans, shedding these quickly. 

Scooting to the edge of the sofa, the guy reached and set out a hand on Derek’s brief-clad hips, pulling him closer.

“Porra, que pausão! (Fuck, what a big cock!)” he blurted out with lust-filled delight and started to mouth along along the humid cotton stretched over Derek’s hard-on. Eager to taste the real deal, he yanked the black boxer-briefs down. When he did, Derek’s 9-inch cock popped out, smacking him in the nose.

“Que pausão, gostoso do caralho (what a hot, nice cock),” the stranger laughed before engulfing Derek’s rod. 

While he massaged his big balls with one hand he sucked with the same greed Derek had showed, maybe even more. Hollowing his cheeks with his suction, the guy was a pro, using his tongue, applying just the right amount of speed and pressure. Derek moaned as his cock was devoured. This guy was a skilled cocksucker. The was no graze of teeth and his mouth hot, and silky-wet. 

Now most guys would easily get lost in such a masterful blow job but Derek was interested in something else.

He gently pulled out of the guy’s mouth to kick out of his boots and shuck off the rest of his clothes until he stood naked in this stranger’s living room. Bare at last, Derek hopped on the sofa and settled on his knees. Kneecaps pressed to the back cushions, he rested his hairy forearms on the backrest.

Arching his spine, he pushed his ass in the air like a bitch presenting her heated sex to her stud. Derek glanced at the guy over his shoulder and tossed his head in invitation.

“Fuck me, please.” He pleaded, knowing the urgency in his voice would be immediately understood.

“Tão educada a puta! (Fucking hell, such a polite whore!) ” the guy knelt behind Derek, smacking his round glutes with both hands. Pushing the cheeks apart, he got a front row peek at Derek’s winking, coarsely-haired hole.

“Bundão delícia! (Big juicy ass!)” he crowed before lunging in, closing his mouth over Derek’s hole, and pushing his tongue in. Gasping, Derek pushed back, riding the guy’s face. Rough stubble prickled against his skin.

This stud ate ass with the same degree of mastery as he sucked cock. Slurping sounds from his voracious, sloppy rimming soon filled the otherwise quiet room. These were increasingly muffled by Derek’s louder and louder moanings. 

“Fuck, yeah!” Derek growled when the guy spat generously right on the bulls-eye of his tight entrance and then pushed this spit in, easing it through the dusky twitching ring with his thumb.

“Cuzinho apertadinho (tight little hole)” laughing, the stranger gave a hard slap to Derek’s ass as he worked his thumb further in.

“Fuck me…” Derek pleaded. “Me fode..” he begged louder a second later in Portuguese, canting up his ass to be mounted.

"Sem camisinha… Hmm, bareback?" the guy asked. Derek nodded affirmatively. 

He was surprised when the guy didn’t follow by asking him the standard,“Limpo? (Clean?)” Though, like most of the men he let fuck him bare, Derek knew from the look on the guy’s face even if he’d said “no” there was no way this stud was going to pass on raw sex with him.

Which was proved by immediately when the guy stripped his pants off completely and stepped up behind him. He placed one hand on Derek’s hip and held his cock with the other, supporting his shaft as he pressed its head against Derek’s greedy hole.

“Abra! (Open up!)” he ordered.

There was blunt pressure against Derek’s asshole. He pushed like he was trying to shit and was rewarded by the burning breach of the guy’s cockhead popping through the tight ring of his sphincter.

“Yes,” Derek whined like a bitch as the stranger’s cock slid in deeper. “Sim… Sim...,” he urged, his hole gradually stretched by slow shallow thrusts.

“Vou te dar, cadela (I’ll give it to you, bitch),” the guy laughed, amused by Derek’s greed. He let out a satisfied groan of his own as he fucked in deeper and his girth was clenched by Derek’s tight channel.

With both hands on Derek’s hips, the guy was ready to go to town now. He set up a rough steady pace, his groin hitting loudly against Derek’s ass. Fat, muscular glutes rippled and bounced under the crash of their bodies. Derek’s eyes rolled back in his head at the pleasure of the deliciously burning drag in his guts. 

Bucking back rhythmically, he undulated his ass until he was matching his stud’s thrusts. The yellow beams of the street lights coming through the window, bathed their muscled bodies in a dim glow, and refracted off their sweaty skins as they rutted.

"Tatuagem legal essa, (It's a nice tattoo you have)" the guy panted, his hands sliding up Derek's sides until his fingers reached the triskle spirals in between his shoulder blades. The way he traced it tickled and Derek wasn’t in the mood for gentle touch. 

Since his first fuck in Brazil with a fifty year-old retired estate employee, he’d learned quickly how to make sexual demands in Portuguese. so he didn’t respond to the comment, instead he growled, "Fode… Mais forte! (Fuck… Harder!)" 

"Gosta de pressão, ein safado? (Do you like it rough, huh, naughty?)" Chuckling, the guy grabbed Derek's shoulders and sped up  his thrusts, jackhammering his cock into his aching hole.

Plastered to his forehead with sweat, Derek’s bangs didn’t move as his head snapped back and forth under the force of his stud’s pounding. His cock wept in bliss beneath him leaving dark stains on the couch fabric. 

Derek clenched his jaw to keep from howling in pleasure as the friction against his sweet spot. He turned, looking over his shoulder, dazedly studying the sexy stud owning his ass. The guy was slick with sweat too, but despite the fervor of his fucking barely even seemed winded.

"What's your name?" Derek asked, wanting to know what deity of fuckery to praise when he reached his rapidly approaching climax. The guy shifted, grabbing him under the armpits. He sifted Derek’s body, shoving him face down, lengthwise on the couch and draped his hard solid body over Derek’s back, covering him.

"Pedro Gabriel," the guy whispered while, sticking a thumb inside Derek's mouth. Derek accepted it promptly for sucking and didn’t stop even when he was startled by the taste of his own ass on Pedro’s digit. 

"E qual o seu? (What's yours)"

"Derek," he mumbled around the tainted thumb stroking his tongue.

"É um nome bonito, (It's a beautiful name)"  Pedro said, not missing a single thrust.

Pedro slipped his thumb from Derek’s mouth and shifted this arm to circle Derek's torso. The way he tilted Derek’s body, Derek leaned his head back towards him until their mouths met. Their kissing was violent, animalistic with snarled tongues and the occasional clash of teeth.

Derek gloried in the press of Pedro's defined, muscular torso against his back. His knees burned from the friction of the upholstery beneath them. Pulled to his knees again his own cock swayed back and forth with every powerful stroke of Pedro's cock and spilled drooling strings of precome on the sofa’s cushions. 

Derek’s prostate felt bruised from countless electric jolts of pleasure. His insides ached fiercely but Pedro's cock felt so good. It filled him so perfectly Derek was in ecstasy. The way the golden-skinned Brazilian stud stuffed him, mouth or ass, it was so undeniably right. 

They continued kissing, gentler now, with an infatuated intensity. Stuffed with tongue and cock simultaneously Derek trembled. Each long, deep stroke and Pedro’s powerful thrusts and undeniable, raw sensual energy made Derek's wolf-bitch preen at being mounted by such a mighty, macho cur.

"Isso, isso.. (This, this..)" Derek begged as they rutted, relishing his ass being owned so completely.

"Tu é lindo demais (You are so handsome)," Pedro growled out possessively, nuzzling Derek's neck.

"Handsome" he repeated again in English to be sure the message was delivered.

"You too," Derek panted back, the steady slap of skin on skin echoing in his ears. "Muito gostoso (Very hot)."

They laughed together and then, their chemistry undeniable, they st arted to make out again. 

Pedro chose this moment to reach beneath them, grabbing Derek's neglected cock and stroking it. The werewolf groaned in response. Derek bit his bottom lip and nodded to let Pedro know he was doing it right, while the Brazilian changed the rhythm of his hips, matching it to the handjob.

With this, immediately overwhelmed, all Derek's senses pushing him toward his apex. 

But it was more than just the pleasure of a good fuck. Being on his knees; taken from behind; impaled Pedro's cock; Pedro’s tongue in his mouth; the hand on his cock; everything struck Derek with an uncanny sense of perfection. Like this is exactly where he belonged, in this position, dominated in just this way.

Pedro broke off their kissing to chase his own release. As he did, Derek regarded the man animalistically fucking him with something akin to awe. He admired Pedro's handsome, Latino features. The way they shone with the sweat of his exertion in the dim light of the room. 

Pedro tore his eyes away from where he’d been staring at his cock pounding into Derek’s asshole and their gazes locked for an instant. Derek’s eyes went wide in surprise when, Pedro's caramel-colored eyes suddenly flashed emerald.

Something in Derek’s heaving chest twisted in a powerful wonder. But it was quickly pursued by doubt. Was he still drunk and seeing things? Had Pedro's eyes really flashed a shining, unearthly green? Or it was it just his mind tricking him?

"What?..." 

Pedro's smile did something else to Derek's chest when he answered, "Eu também sou um ser sobrenatural. Homem jaguar, (I'm a supernatural being too. Werejaguar.)"

"Eu sei que tu é lobisomem. Eu percebi lá no clube ainda. (I know you are a werewolf. I noticed it back at the club.)"

‘ _ Sobrenatural. Homem jaguar. Lobisomem _ .’ Derek understood most of these terms from his research. 

How had he not noticed it before? Had his senses been so dazed by the wolfsbane?

Then suddenly everything fell into place. How Pedro tasted and smelled, how easily he carried him, his remarkable stamina in fucking. That's why it felt so right. They were two of a kind, close supernatural relatives. Connected by more than mere flesh.

Closing his eyes, Derek relaxed and submitted himself completely to his supernatural stud. He threw his head back on Pedro's shoulder, wolf-bitch running free, and pleaded sluttily, "Me fode, Pedro. Fode meu rabo! (Fuck me, Pedro. Fuck my ass!)"

Pedro laughed out loud. "Esse sotaque pedindo rola é lindo demais (This accent asking for cock is so beautiful)," he planted a sweet kiss on Derek's stubbled cheek, and complied. 

Derek's groaned louder as the pace increased, Pedro thrust harder and harsher now his supernatural identity had been revealed. With one hand gripping Derek's neck by the throat, the other one jerked him to the climax, spiling ropes of thick semen onto the cushions beneath them.

Growling out his pleasure, Derek's body spasmed, his hole clenching frantically around Pedro. The werejaguar cursed, his hips faltering, losing steadiness.

"Caralho, vou gozar! Porra! (Shit, I'm gonna come! Fuck!)"

Derek didn't know how to ask Pedro to come inside him, so he just reached back a hand, gripped his firm ass and held him tight.

With a growl, Pedro unloaded inside Derek's hole. The werewolf groaned with pleasure at the feel of Pedro's throbbing cock filling him. Once he’d finished, panting, the werejaguar collapsed, his 180 lbs fell onto Derek's back completely, shoving him back down onto his belly on the couch. 

Derek squirmed against the stickiness of the cooling cum on the cushions against his stomach but Pedro made no effort to move off of him.

Pedro nipped at Derek’s shoulder until he stilled. He purred against Derek’s slick skin, sounding very satisfied, "Tu é brocado na fudeção mesmo ein, pai? (You are really good at sex, aren't you?)" 

Derek thought Pedro must be speaking some regional dialect, because it was too many different words he never heard before. But he understood it as a praise from Pedro's mellow tone and the caressing hands trailing up and down his arms now.

Tilting his head back he answered Pedro’s praise with a languid french kiss. "Me and you. We make a good pair," Derek gestured by entwining their hands for Pedro's understanding. The werejaguar smiled, kissing him once again.

"E aí? Rola uma segunda rodada? (So, what about another round?)" Pedro asked, slapping Derek's sweaty flank. "Quero te comer de frente agora (I wanna fuck you in missionary now)"

Even though he didn’t know half the words, he completely understood the brightening, lusty flash of green in the werejaguar’s eyes. 

Derek wondered if werejaguars refractory periods were as short as werewolves. He smiled at Pedro, eager to find out.

"Take me to your bedroom."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
